


Research and Smut

by San121



Series: Tumblr's Fault [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, Pretty much smut, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 04:09:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6889348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/San121/pseuds/San121
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have to deal with an insubordinate, power hungry woman and your dominating boss. Just another day experimenting with Uroboros.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Research and Smut

You huff as your subordinates are fawning over Albert fucking Wesker. One of them, a woman who insists she will be Albert’s Queen, keeps saying how romantic he is and how he “totally” kissed her two days ago. While your other subordinates coo and hiss in jealousy, you refrain from braining yourself on the keyboard.

“Don’t you all have something to do other than act like bitches in heat? I feel like that is a legitimate question,” you snap, glaring over your shoulder. While your other subordinates scurry off with apologizes and embarrassed noises, Miss Queen huffs and tosses her hair over her shoulder.

“You’re just jealous of how close Mr. Wesker and I are. He’ll see how bad of a fit he and Excella are and come propose to me,” she sniffs. You internally groan, realizing she was a power climber and you’d need to tell Albert about her before things got out of hand.

“Look, I don’t care about your relation with Albert. We hired you to do a job, now fuckin’ do it,” you tell her, gathering the information you’d need to give Albert to assure him that Uroboros is coming together as he planned. Little Miss Queen tries to sneer at you, ending up looking like roadkill, before turning to her actual job. You pass by her to walk to the elevator, stopping only to tell the guard to keep an eye on your desk, entering the elevator and pressing the floor for Albert’s office. As the door closes and the elevator starts to move, you recall when Albert was Captain Wesker and you were Alpha team’s trusted Medic. He had found you looking at some viruses one night at the S.T.A.R.S. headquarters as everyone else was gone. He offered you access to more lethal viruses and more information, as long as you were loyal to him and him alone. You willingly took his offer, only warning him that you tend to sass your superiors. From there, your professional and personal relationship blurred as your mouth tended to wind Albert up enough for a fuck, and you were never good at keeping things without strings. The elevator doors open, jolting you from your memories. Exiting the elevator, you pause and knock on the door to his office.

“Come in,” he intones. You enter the room, waving the file over at Albert.

“Hey, Cap. Here are the updates on Uroboros’ growth,” you tell him, dropping the files on to his desk. He hums, pressing his mouth against his laced fingers and staring into space. At least, you think he is, considering his sunglasses hide his eyes unless he flashes them. Rolling your eyes and groaning, you delicately take his glasses off his face. Albert give you a glare as you bend down enough to be level with his eyes while smirking in amusement.

“How many times have I told you, sunglasses inside will ruin your eyesight,” you tease with an easy grin.

“About the same amount of times I have to remind you to mind your own business,” he shoots back. You straighten up and laugh, setting his glasses on the desk.

“Touché, boss man. That is a valid point,” You agree, leaning your hip against his desk. He growls low in his throat, his eyes flashing that orange-red light that reminds you that he’s no longer mortal. You lean back down level and peck his lips with a kiss, grinning as it seems to rile him up even more.

“I take it you just had to deal with Excella? I mean, bless that woman’s brain, but I could do without the reminder that not all of us were blessed with above C bust,” you joke, waving your hand flippantly. Albert grits his teeth, grabbing your wrist and tugging you into his lap.

“No. It was your subordinate, the little power climber. She tried to push herself on me, and when I refused, she accused me of seduction. She claimed that I am nothing but dumb muscle,” he snarls. Your playful nature drops as you snarl, grabbing the phone and dialing your own extension. As soon as your second-in-command picks up the phone, you order, “Get the fucking slut who was bragging about kissing Albert and send her to the experiment area. I want that bitch dead, do I make myself clear?” Your second-in-command, bless his fucking heart, simply told you it will be done and hung up. You turn back to Albert and grab a fistful of his hair, pulling his head back to smash your lips against his.

“There, problem taken care of. If any more of my subordinates make comments or moves like that, just tell me. I want to try Uroboros more before final testing,” You growl, nipping at Albert’s lips. He slowly grins, pressing his clothed cock against your covered pussy and grinding.

“I knew there was a reason I kept you around, aside from your beautiful brain,” he praises, pushing your lab coat off your shoulders and groping your tits. You groan and press your chest into his hands.

“I thought it was because I can keep up with you during sex,” you gasp, your playful tone returning despite your arousal. His grin turns predatory as he pushes your shirt and bra over your head, leaving you topless.

“That may also be a factor,” he admits, pinching your nipples before leaning down and giving one a kitten lick. You gasp and arch into his mouth, moaning as his hand wanders down to your ass and squeezes.

“Jeez, I feel the love,” you huff, pulling him off your tits by his hair. His pupils widen and he growls, tearing at both your and his pants. Once your pants are down and his pants are undone enough to allow his dick to stick out, he rubs the tip of his head against your pussy.

“You will most definitely “feel the love” once I’m done with you,” he hisses, thrusting into you.

“HoLY SHit!” you yelp at the intrusion. Albert doesn’t stop, instead he stands and lays you on top of his desk, thrusting his dick quickly and deeply into you.

“Oh God, Albert! Keep going!” you whines, clawing at his shoulders. He grins cruelly and slows down, his thrusts turning shallow. You snarl, sitting up and wrapping your legs around his hips, grabbing his hair to pull him level with you.

“If you don’t keep fucking me, I will cut your dick off and use that to see how Uroboros will react to your genetics,” you snarl, baring your teeth.

“As you wish, my lady,” he complies, returning to his bruising pace. You toss your head back, sighing, moaning, and nearly screaming as Albert doesn’t let up, fucking you all the way to your orgasm. Once you come back to your body from your high, you realize he is still fucking you.

“Damnit man, how do you hold out so long,” you groan, twitching from oversensitivity. He grunts, leaning down to bite your shoulder as he finally releases inside you. You hiss as he lets go of your hips and shoulder, glancing at your shoulder to check the bruising and mentally calculating how much cover up you were going to need to cover it.

“Apologize, dear. I just-” you cut him off with a wave, gathering your clothes and redressing.

“I know how you get, Albert. Don’t worry about it,” you assure him. He sighs and leans back in his chair, rubbing at his eyes. You smile and lean over, kissing his lips again.

“See you later, sweetheart. Love you,” you coo. His lips twitch in amusement, pulling you back down for another kiss.

“Love you too,” he quietly confesses. You pull back fully, heading out of his office and back to your own subordinates, idly wondering how Little Miss Queen would take her “pink slip” before deciding you didn’t really care.  


End file.
